This invention relates generally to fences and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a fence having prefabricated fence panels for use in a feed lot or the like.
Heretofore various types of wooden and metal fencing has been used for enclosing animals in feed lots, stockyards, slaughter houses, rodeos, animal shows, or the like. Generally the fencing is permanently installed with vertical posts mounted in the ground surface. Attached to the vertical posts are horizontal rails made of either wood or metal. If the rails are not used, normally wire mesh or barbed wire is attached to the vertical posts. Often the metal and wooden railing is designed to be quickly detached from the vertical post. The railing can then be removed and used elsewhere.
None of the prior art fences disclose the novel structure of the subject fence as herein disclosed.